What has happened to me?
by MaxyInc
Summary: YYHIY Kagomes life gets even worse when she falls in love with two people. What happens now after her friend has killed her self and Kagome feels like it was her fault. CHAPTER16 was replaced by the real one and last chapter of my story i hope you liked i
1. The Race

"Wha, Who are you" asked a 15 year old girl.  
  
"Your wish is my command" said the figure then vanished.  
  
The girl was struck with lightning and was left unconscious.  
  
"Kagome walk up Kagome!" yelled a boy to the girl.  
  
"I'm a wake Kurama" said a very annoyed Kagome. "Where am I" she asked.  
  
"You're at my house I found you unconscious on the sidewalk"  
  
"Oh I'm going to go home I'll see you in school tomorrow" called Kagome as she left the house.  
  
On the way home Kagome kept wondering "what happened to me." "All I remember is wishing I had demon powers and hearing a weird figure saying your wish is my command." "Well I'll figure it out later its night and I have school tomorrow" Kagome said as she reached her house and went to sleep.  
  
Next morning at school "Kagome hurry up gym is first period" called Sango, Kagomes's best friend. "Right coming" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Okay, class today were going to run around the track" explained the annoying gym teacher.  
  
"Hey Kagome lets see if you can finally keep up today" called Yuske, a very annoying boy.  
  
"Kagome you first lets see you sprint against Yuske today" said the teacher.  
  
"No" moaned kagome.  
  
"Go get him Kagome" cheered Sango.  
  
"I'm going to wipe the floor with your face" sneered Yuske.  
  
"Yeah okay" Kagome replied.  
  
"Give it all you got both of you okay, GO!" yelled the teacher.  
  
They were off with Yuske in the lead.  
  
'Okay let's see if the wish thing was true thought Kagome. "Here I go" yelled Kagome.  
  
As she took of at a very fast speed caught up to Yuske and hung around there for a while.  
  
"This is boring" said Kagome.  
  
"How can you be as fast as me?" asked Yuske.  
  
"Correction I'm faster" Kagome yelled as she speed up and was way ahead of Yuske.  
  
Kagome could hear gasps coming from the rest of the class but ignored them as she speed up even faster and finished her lap in 1 minute 5 seconds flat. "Hurray" cheered the whole class. Then Yuske came into sight finishing at a time of 4 minutes 10 seconds.  
  
"How can you be that fast" he asked while gasping for breath.  
  
"I trained" was Kagome's response. 


	2. New Personality

Okay Im doing this now for the whole story so don't expect to see this again  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Also please vote on who the paring should be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: New Personality  
  
"Kagome that was excellent" said an astonished teacher.  
  
"Thanks" replied Kagome.  
  
"Wow I must say Kagome that was so cool" Sang said. "Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry I'm not even sure how I did it" Kagome responded "I have to go Sango I want to be alone" Kagome said very coldly.  
  
Sango looked shock at Kagome's coldness then nodded her head and watched Kagome walk away.  
  
"What is happening to me I just acted really cold to Sango" gasped Kagome. "Ahhhhhhhh, the pain its so strong" screamed Kagome.  
  
Kagome continued to walk around the town blindly.  
  
"Hey pretty lady why don't you come with me" said a boy about Kagome's age.  
  
"No" said Kagome.  
  
"Awww come on sweetie" the boy complained.  
  
"I said no" screamed Kagome as she charged for the boy and with one hand beheaded the boy. Before the boy was killed he had screamed.  
  
Kurama heard the scream and had come running. When he got there he saw Kagome with a bloodied claw and the boys head disconnected from his head.  
  
Kurama winced at the sight then looked at Kagome and said, "What happened?".  
  
"I don't know but Kurama help me Im a monster HELP!!" cried Kagome as she made a mad dash to escape.  
  
"Kagome wait" yelled Kurama but she was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Note: I'll try to update every day so keep reviewing and send some ideas or just comments on this story. Please go easy its my first also vote for who Kagome and every one else should be paired with.  
  
2nd Note: all of the Yu Yu Hakusho main characters along with Inu Yahsa's main characters will be in this story. 


	3. Help from a friend & A new job

Yo people here is chapter three. Before I start chapter three I better clear some things up: Yes Yuske and his group are spirit detectives, Inu & company are not (yet). This will be a Kurama/Kagome. Inu & company go to the same school as the Yu Yu gang, there for Kagome knows the spirit detectives (Kurama) from school. And last Kagome wanted demon powers so she could be stronger than she use to be.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own (Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho) so you no sue (  
  
And now for the third chapter *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'She killed that guy' Kurama kept repeating in his head as he continued to look for Kagome. 'How she's not demon like me or is she?' he asked himself.  
  
As a gust of wind hit Kurama he caught Kagome's sent mixed with the sent of the guy she had killed and salt. 'Is she crying' Kurama wondered.  
  
"Kagome" cried Kurama as he saw her come into view.  
  
"Kurama I...I think I'm a demon" Kagome whispered into the wind.  
  
Kurama stood were he was shocked, but immediately ran towards her.  
  
"It's okay Kagome" he said as he hugged her.  
  
Kagome was shocked to say the least. 'Why is he hugging me I'm a monster' she said in her head.  
  
"Kurama why are you hugging me?" asked a confused Kagome.  
  
"Oh uh... sorry" apologized an embarrassed Kurama.  
  
(Who thought he would confess his love for her? Nope not for another while will he, but he will give Kagome hints)  
  
"Kurama you smell like. a demon!" said a surprised Kagome. 'Why didn't I figure it out before?' Kagome asked herself in her head.  
  
"Yes I am demon, but unlike you I have control over my powers" Kurama responded.  
  
"Man you got me there" laughed Kagome. But then her face got stern. "Kurama I killed that guy what will I do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know" replied Kurama.  
  
"Wait you said you had control over your powers right?" Kagome asked a little happily.  
  
"Yes" Kurama answered a little uneasy.  
  
"Will you teach me?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, but you will also need to feel what it is like to fight on a battle field" Kurama tolled Kagome. "So I'll tell Koenma about you and see if you could maybe become a spirit detective" Kurama tolled Kagome.  
  
"Okay but what is a spirit detective?" asked Kagome.  
  
Kurama explained what a spirit detective is and who is in the group.  
  
"Wow" Kagome said in aww. "I'd love to be a spirit detective" Kagome practically screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know, I know it's short but I'm trying my best with school and all. Please if you get the chance read my friend's (Trio-Wing) stories. Also send any ideas you have. Thank you Artemis the Goddess for the idea.  
  
And as a special treat for my friend I'll have Hiei and Kizu together(. 


	4. Testing the Newbies

Yo peps just do a quick chapter this time but please review anyways *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ring . Ring.  
  
"What do you need Koenma?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Please come we have a new member to add to the spirit detectives" Koenma replied.  
  
"Make that two" Kurama said  
  
"Okay just get here; Boton open a gate to here for them" ordered Koenma  
  
"Yes sir" Boton said as she appeared right in front of Kagome and Kurama.  
  
"Shall we" Kurama said as he gestured to the gate.  
  
Kagome just nodded her head.  
  
"So Koenma who are the two new girls" asked Yuske when every one was gathered.  
  
"One girl is a demon named Kizu, and the other is a miko/demon named Kagome" Koenma answered.  
  
"Koenma 6 class A demons have appeared" Boton yelled as she barged into the room.  
  
"All right this will give us a chance to see how powerful the two new demons are and how well they work together as a team" Koenma calmly stated.  
  
"I'll open a portal for them" Boton said.  
  
And with that said the new team of spirit detective was sent to a park in the middle of Kagome's town were the demons were.  
  
Kagome immediately smelt human blood and with out one word charged right at three of the demons. Kagome lashed out cold-heartedly at the three demons.  
  
And in seconds flat all three were killed; two missing there heads and one was purified into dust.  
  
While Kagome was doing this Kizu had taken on the other three demons. She too had been killing without mercy. Stabbing one demon with her sword, slicing another demon to bits, and shooting the last demon.  
  
When the girls were done all the demons were dead and lay in a heap in the middle of the park.  
  
The girls had finished the job in two minuets flat. Even Hiei was impressed.  
  
"Wow that was incredible" Kuwabara got out from his shocked state.  
  
(Or was it that he had just found out that he is weak. JK JK. Sorry I don't like him very much, but who dose)  
  
"Thank you" the two girls replied as they smiled at each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wow this turned out to be long. Oh well, how is it good? Bad? Tell me and please review!!  
  
- Ryoko 


	5. New People, some good some bad

HI guys I got complaints about my story not being long and so I hope this is longer. Also I'm sorry if this story is getting lame or not interesting. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated lately. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Very interesting "said a dark voice.  
  
"Shall I bring them to you master" asked a toad like creature.  
  
"Yes I would like to see just how strong these two new spirit detectives are" laughed the 'master' of the toad.  
  
"I'll get right on it Master Sesshomaru" the toad yelled as he disappeared some where. ----(With the spirit detectives)  
  
"Well that was fun" Kizu said boredly.  
  
"Now what do we do" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hello anyone here" asked a girl with long dark brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail.  
  
"Yes how may we help you" asked Kizu.  
  
"My friend and I are looking for Koenma's office" the strange girl replied  
  
"Koenma aint here but we are, my names Kizu and she's Kagome" Kizu motioned to Kagome.  
  
"Hi, my names Sango and his name is Miroku" Sango pointed to where Miroku use to be.  
  
"Hentai" screamed Kizu who waked Miroku on the head with the flat of her sword.  
  
"Sorry about that he is a pervert." Sango apologized.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Sorry guys really short but I'm on writers block so it hard  
  
-Ryoko 


	6. Clubing and new suprises

Hey I'm so sorry for the wait I can't even say this will be a good chapter I need ideas so please send me some. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah well keep him away from me" said Kizu  
  
"Uh sure thing" Sango said a little shakily "So where is every one else" asked Sango  
  
"We are right here," said Yuske  
  
"What do you two ningens want?" asked Hiei  
  
"We are here because Koenma-sama sent for us" replied Sango  
  
"Well I'm bored so I'm heading into town to shop want to come?" asked Kagome  
  
"Sure I'll come" said Sango  
  
"Can I come to?" asked Kizu  
  
"Yeah it can be a girls night out" Kagome replied  
  
"We can go clubbing," said Sango  
  
As the girls talked about which club to go to the boy talked about how clubbing didn't sound too bad.  
  
"Hey well join you guys," said Yuske.  
  
"Okay lets go," said Kagome, Kizu, and Sango at the same time  
  
When the group got to the club Hiei, Kurama, Sango, and Kagome sat down. While Kizu got food for every one.  
  
"Hey Kurama want to dance?" asked Kagome  
  
"Yes, thank you." Replied Kurama  
  
"Come on Sango go dance with Miroku" Kizu teased  
  
"Fine, hey Miroku want to dance?" Sango asked  
  
"I would love to lady Sango" Miroku replied  
  
And so Sango and Miroku joined Kagome and Kurama out on the dance floor. "I'm going to go find some chick to dance with and get a drink," Yuske said  
  
"Okay" replied Kizu  
  
So Yuske left to go get a drink leaving Kizu and Hiei to sit there alone.  
  
"Hey why don't you come dance with me?" asked Kizu to Hiei  
  
"I don't dance" replied Hiei coldly  
  
"Aww come on," Kizu said while giving Hiei puppy eyes  
  
"Hn fine" Hiei said.  
  
And so the group danced through out the night and when they finally got back to Koenma's place every one was so tired they fell right to sleep. Little did they know that someone was watching them.  
  
"You have done well, even though you started out rough Kagome but the spell will start to do other things to you so be careful. Soon, soon we shall meet and you will then know what happened to you" said a cold dark voice and then it disappeared  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how was it? Good? Bad? Who is the voice and what dose it have to do with Kagome being a demon that and more in the next chapter chow for now  
  
~ Ryoko 


	7. Message

Hey guys this is just a warning. This story is going to get really twisted soon I  
  
just came up with a new idea and I'm afraid it might make the story a bit odd but I  
  
promise its going to be really good oh and one of the girls is going to die which  
  
one should it be please review and tell me.  
  
Ja ne ~Ryoko 


	8. Midnight Talking

Hi guys this is a message for WhiteBoy50000: I know this story is not very  
  
interesting I use to not be real into it and I didn't like it that much but with the new  
  
Twist that I have planed for this I think it might turn out okay.  
  
And if you can I'd like you to keep reviewing I like a challenge especially when its to make someone like my story.  
  
~For any one~  
  
Well I still need more reviews on who should die right now I have 1 for Sango any one else want  
  
to review and tell me? I can't add more chapters until I know who's going to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up in the middle of the night after hearing someone's voice, but she didn't catch what it said. She looked around to see everyone sleeping still except Hiei. She moved over and sat on Koenma's sofa to read. Hiei noticed her and decided to join her.  
  
~Hiei's Thoughts~  
  
(Wow I never noticed how much I like Kagome)  
  
(Shit did I just say that?)  
  
(Why me?)  
  
(Stupid demon instincts)  
  
~Authors Pov. ~  
  
"Why are you awake?" Hiei asked Kagome  
  
"I thought I heard someone" replied Kagome as she looked up from her book.  
  
"Oh" Hiei murmured  
  
"Um Kagome.. do you like Kurama?" Hiei asked in such a low voice if Kagome was any further away she might not have heard it.  
  
"He's a good friend, but not in the way that you are implying" Kagome answered back with a tint of blush on her checks.  
  
~Kagome's Thoughts~  
  
(Amazing he's really opening up to me)  
  
(Maybe I could fall in love with him)  
  
(No, no bad Kagome he's Kizu's)  
  
(But he's so cute and he seems to like me)  
  
(NO NO NO)  
  
~Normal Pov. ~  
  
Kagome was taken out of her thoughts by Hiei asking her something.  
  
"Um. Kagome..er.. are you seeing anyone?" Hiei Asked in a low and shaky voice.  
  
Kagome blushed again. "No I'm not seeing anyone. Why do you ask?" Kagome said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Um.er.. Willyougooutwithme?" Hiei blurted out really fast.  
  
"What!" said a very confused Kagome.  
  
~Kagome's Thoughts~  
  
(OMG did he just ask me out?)  
  
(What should I do?)  
  
(Man I really like him, but he's Kizu's)  
  
(I'll just accept and figure it out later)  
  
~Normal Pov. ~  
  
"Um sure Hiei" Kagome said a little shakily.  
  
"Really?!" Hiei asked  
  
"Yeah sure" Kagome said while blushing 5 different shades of red.  
  
But little did they know a fox kitsune was listening to their conversation.  
  
~Kurama's Thoughts~  
  
(No.. I really liked her)  
  
(So go get her back)  
  
(Shut up Yoko I can't do that she wants to be with Hiei)  
  
(You're hopeless)  
  
~Normal Pov. ~  
  
Hiei then realized how close his body was to Kagomes. His body started to work by it's self. His demon instinct took over and in a flash Hiei was kissing Kagomes. Kagome at first was stunned but started to kiss back. Then while Kagome was kissing Hiei a picture of Kizu flash in her head. Kagome broke away from the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei I just can't go out with you."  
  
"Why?" Hiei half asked half pleaded.  
  
~Hiei's Thoughts~  
  
(Why can't she?)  
  
(I think I'm in love with her)  
  
(Why am I showing my emotions to a worthless human?)  
  
(She's not human remember?)  
  
(And you love her a lot)  
  
~Normal Pov. ~  
  
"Because... I can't" Kagome said with tears coming down her face.  
  
Kagome then ran back to her sleeping bag and curled up into a little ball. (Okay imagine a huge room in Koenma's spirit world place and all of the characters are sleeping in there in sleeping bags.)  
  
~Kurama's thoughts~  
  
(Yes she turned him down)  
  
(Yeah but what is she dose the same to us Yoko?)  
  
(She won't I know she's a good kid)  
  
~Normal Pov. ~  
  
Kagome eventually fell back to sleep. (It's not morning yet). And left Hiei to sit on the roof and cry for the rest of the night (Didn't know he was so weak oh well it's my story). And left a fox to his thoughts.  
  
~Kurama's Thoughts~  
  
(I will make you mine Kagome)  
  
~The End~ (at least of chapter 7)  
  
Well there is part of the twist anyone see it coming? It will get even more twisted trust me. Okay I think this story is going to be a Kagome/Kurama I'm not quit sure but I'm leaning towards it. And I still need to know who is going to die: Kagome? Sango? Or Kizu? Oh yeah and this story might get sad a bit just to war you. Please review  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Ryoko 


	9. Healing and the Question

Yea lots of reviewers. But how much more twisted will this story get? Mwahahahahhha I have much in store for this story. Okay now you guys may vote for if Kagome should end up with Hiei or Kurama. Trust me it might look like she closer to one of them than the other at times but really that's the whole twist in the story. ::Evil smile:: time for more twisting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Morning~  
  
Kagome woke up to here every one else already up and moving about. Kagome then noticed that Koenma looked like he was about to die from all of the people being there. Kagome just got up and walked to the changing room. She started to change and when she was done she noticed that she was being watched. Kagome turned around in time to see a toad leap at her. She screamed as the toad tried to take her away. Everyone in the other room heard the scream and came running. They couldn't get in though the door had a spell on it. They heard another done shattering scream from Kagome and then nothing. They burst through the door final and noticed Kagome on the ground in a pool of blood (don't worry she isn't dead). Kurama ran over to her. They sighed she was still alive. Koenma immediately sent for healers to help Kagome. About an hour later Kagome was in bed resting. Hiei had left to see if he could track down the person who did this. While Hiei was gone Kurama watched over Kagome. Another hour passed and Kagome finally woke up.  
  
"Kurama?" Kagome gasped out  
  
"It's okay Kagome I'm hear for you." Kurama said in a lulling voice. "What did the person want Kagome?" Kurama asked in a worried tone.  
  
~ Kagome's Thoughts ~  
  
Should I tell him?  
  
No He would get hurt  
  
I will not let him get hurt  
  
I won't put any of my friends in danger  
  
All the toad thing said was that his master wanted to meet me and said to meet them at the well in my time  
  
~ Normal Pov. ~  
  
"Um nothing Kurama, I fainted before he said anything" Kagome replied  
  
"Oh, okay you just rest now" Kurama said  
  
"Um Kurama why are you still here?" Kagome asked while blushing a bit.  
  
"Because I care about you and I want to make sure your safe" Kurama said while blushing the color of his hair.  
  
"Oh" Kagome said.  
  
"Um Kagome would you maybe like to go to the movies with me when you get better?" Kurama asked as he looked out the window, which seemed to be very more interesting right now.  
  
~ Kagome's Thoughts ~  
  
Didn't Sango tell me she had a crush on Kurama on the night of the dancing.  
  
Man do I wish I could have an easier life.  
  
This isn't fair why is life so cruel?  
  
~ Normal ~  
  
"Um sure Kurama" Kagome said a little uneasily  
  
"Okay great, what would you like to see?" Kurama asked  
  
"How about Pirates of the Caribbean" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Yeah okay I want to see that one to" we'll go when you get better okay?  
  
"Sure" Kagome said before falling back to sleep.  
  
When Kagome finally woke up again which was about 3 days later she was healed and fine. Kurama asked if she wanted to see the movie and she said yes. So they started dating. Sango had told Kagome to do it after Kagome woke up from healing and told Sango about how Kurama asked her out. Kagome didn't run into any trouble since that day she was attacked and it was about time for her to go see the toad. Today was the day and it was almost 4 o'clock. Kagome raced to the well at her old shrine (she had moved into Koenma's place with very body else). When she reached the shrine she saw the toad standing there waiting for her.  
  
"Well looks like you came after all" the toad said.  
  
"My name is Genkin (Sp?) and I'm here to bring you to my master" Genkin said.  
  
"Now if you follow me we will go to my master" Genkin said.  
  
Kagome nodded her head and followed. Genkin went down the well into the other time and started to walk off into the forest. Kagome was totally astounded by what happened and where she was but got use to it after awhile. Genkin lead Kagome to a huge castle where a man with long white hair and golden eyes was waiting.  
  
"Ah Kagome we finally meet, my name is Sesshomaru." Sess said.  
  
"Hello Sess (I'm going to call him that cause I hate typing his name)" Kagome said.  
  
"Well now you have gotten into the gist of using your powers now haven't you?" Asked Sess coldly.  
  
"Uh yes but how did you know?" Kagome asked a little bit curiously.  
  
"I gave you them (haha who saw that coming?)" Sess replied.  
  
"What you are the one who did that?" Kagome asked totally in shock  
  
"Yes I know shocking now I need to give you memories on how to use the powers all the way and how to cast spells and stuff" Sess replied  
  
"Okay, but why?" Kagome asked  
  
"Because I have seen the future and if I don't you'll kill off the human race" Sess replied calmly. "Not that I wouldn't mind that" Sess added to his comment.  
  
"Oh" Kagome said while trying to understand what was happening.  
  
"Well hold still here we go"  
  
Kagome did as she was told and watched as a ball of light blue light floated from Sess to her. She screamed out in pain as the ball entered into her but soon stopped. She had the knowledge of everything she needed. She knew every spell and how to fight flawlessly.  
  
"Wow" was all Kagome could say. "Thank you Sess" Kagome said quickly  
  
"Your welcome Kagome, you may go now' Sess said as he turned and left.  
  
Kagome ran off toward the well and jumped through. After that Koenma had mini assignments for the group but nothing to bad. Since Kagome was going out with Kurama Kizu decided to go out with Hiei and Sango went out with Yuske. And after about a year of peace it became Kagome's B-day again she was turning 20. Her friends and her were having a blast at her party then it ended and everyone left except Kurama.  
  
"Kurama why are you still here?" Kagome asked half-awake half-asleep.  
  
"Well I have something to ask Kagome" Kurama said a little shakily.  
  
Should I stop there?  
  
Guess I will. Any ways how is it so far? Is it longer than I usually do? Oh well here are the votes for which girl to kill so far.  
  
Sago: 5  
  
Kizu: 6  
  
Kagome: 0  
  
Well please review  
  
ja ne  
  
~Ryoko 


	10. Uh another Chapter

Okay peps sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. You know the deal Home work and all. OH yeah the winner of the voting is ... You'll have to wait and find out. Idiotic laugh yeah-sorry I'm on sugar. Any ways on to the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UM yeah im brain dead and cant think of any thing...I'm also thinking of shutting this story down because it aint going anywhere. So review and tell me if you don't want me to shut it down. 


	11. Yes, and good bye

I love all of you my ever so faithful fans. Thanks for getting my sprits up. I know this story hasn't been great but I'll keep going. Here's the next chapter. Oh yeah the winner of who's going to die has been chosen so expect someone to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it Kurama?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well I don't know how to put this, but would you marry me?" Kurama whispered to Kagome lightly as me went down on one knee.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked dumb struck.  
  
"I can't stand to be away from you so please, please say yes" Kurama begged.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly and said, "Yes I will"  
  
Kurama was so happy he jumped up in glee and danced around with Kagome in his arms. "Thank you Kagome" Kurama whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
~ On the walk home with Kizu and Hiei ~  
  
"That was fun wasn't it Hiei?" Kizu asked.  
  
"Hn yeah fun" Hiei replied.  
  
"Hiei is something wrong?" Kizu asked with worry in her voice.  
  
"Yeah there is, I'm sorry but" Hiei was cut off by Kizu.  
  
"You love Kagome. Right?" Kizu said for him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Kizu" Hiei whispered (I'm using the word whispered a lot aren't I?)  
  
"I understand, if you don't mind I want to be left alone" Kizu replied and disappeared.  
  
~ At the park where Kizu disappeared to ~  
  
I hate you Kagome Kizu thought. No I hate my self I knew he loved Kagome and I feel in love with him any ways. I should have just stayed where I was and never have become a Spirit Detective. That's it they don't need me because nothing is happening any more. I could die and no one would care. That's what I'll do this pain is just so unbarring I can't take it. I know how to do it too. I'll just stab my self with my sword. As Kizu thought this she took her sword out and went to the nearest tree. She then whispered, "Hiei, love you more than I can bear, yet I hate you more than I can bear." And as Kizu said that, she stabbed her self through the heart and stuck it in the tree. There she hung from her sword, which was forced into the tree with blood staining her clothes.  
  
~ Where Hiei was ~  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks I couldn't sense Kizu any more. I rushed off to where I last sensed her, at the park. As soon as I found her I froze. There she was hanging limply from the tree. I couldn't take it so I screamed out in frustration. She killed her self because of me. I went over and cleaned the blood off her. Then above her I engraved into the tree, Here lies Kizu the girl who loved one person, and was not loved back.  
  
"May she find love in the next realm" Hiei whispered as he carved those words underneath her.  
  
"Now to find that fox and vixen and tell them what happened." Hiei said as he winced at what would happen once they knew. Then he disappeared as he went off to find the gang and tell them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well was it good? Bad? Tell me I want to know. Oh yeah and sorry to any Kizu fans.  
  
-Ryoko 


	12. Recollections of Her

Well sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Here it is my next chapter with some more twists for you people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei walk soundlessly towards where he sensed Kurama and Kagome to be. He  
  
was sickened bye the thought that the death of Kizu was his fault. He walked in  
  
a daze not thinking anything just walking.  
  
~Hiei's Mind (Hiei's Pov.)~  
  
I watched as pictures flew bye me of all the great times me and Kizu had. I  
  
couldn't take it. Why did she kill her self for me? Why did she leave? I think  
  
Yuske and Kuwabara had a bit of a crush on her after they broke up with their  
  
girlfriends. Suddenly I saw Kizu she looked as thought nothing had happened.  
  
(Not Hiei's Pov. but still in his head.)  
  
"Kizu?" he asked.  
  
"Hello Hiei" Kizu's spirit replied.  
  
"Kizu why did you leave the world of the living?" Hiei pleaded wanting no hoping that it was not because of him.  
  
"I left and that is all. Are you in pain from my leaving? I can ease that pain just come with me." Kizu said in an angelic voice.  
  
"Yes, I shall come" Hiei said mesmerized by the spirit.  
  
"I shall take you to a place where everything is full of life and happiness (sappy I know just deal with it.)" Kizu said as she and Hiei started to glow.  
  
"Okay" was Hiei's clever reply.  
  
"Here we are" Kizu's spirit said as it started to fade away.  
  
"What do you mean? Everything is black. Where are we? Where are you? Hiei yelled out to the place.  
  
"You are here to see happiness right?" asked a voice from some where.  
  
"Yes I am" Hiei replied  
  
"Well here is you happiness" The voice shrieked as memories started to flash by  
  
Hiei's eyes.  
  
He saw Him and Kizu playing with each other and going to movies  
  
and the arcade. But then it all stopped he saw every little detail of a mangled  
  
body, Kizu's body, every little cut there was. Every little emotion shown in her  
  
face; sorrow, betrayal, and hatred. He saw what he had done to her and it was  
  
tearing up him inside. Finally he snapped after seeing her blood just rush from  
  
her body he broke down and started to cry.  
  
"Nooooo!" Hiei screamed as he came back into reality and realized he was right  
  
in front of Kagome and Kurama crying a river. Kurama and Kagome both looked  
  
very worried at there friend and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Kizu is no longer among us" Hiei managed to say.  
  
"What" Kurama said as Kagome was at a loss for words.  
  
"She...She killed her self after I told her I liked someone else." Hiei replied.  
  
"No. It's a lie! You're lying!" Kagome screamed as she fell to the floor crying.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry I had no idea she would do such a thing" Hiei replied.  
  
"Kurama I think you should leave I want to speak to Hiei alone." Kagome said.  
  
Kurama understood and left with a slight nod of the head to Hiei as a good bye. Hiei turned to Kagome to see her with more tears coming into her eyes.  
  
"Who was it that you said you liked Hiei?" Kagome asked in a dead tone.  
  
"I...I said you" Hiei replied in a quiet voice.  
  
"Hiei why did you do that?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Because I....I don't love her the way I lo...love you" Hiei replied a little uneasily.  
  
"No. You should have stayed with Kizu then everything would have been fine." Kagome said.  
  
"What no I want to be with you Kagome" Hiei said a little out of character.  
  
"You don't understand I'm Kurama's" Kagome replied unwillingly.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked trying to understand what she said.  
  
"Kurama asked for my hand in marriage and I accepted." Kagome replied.  
  
"So Kizu died for no reason" Hiei whispered out as he disappeared.  
  
Kagome just nodded her head and cried for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how was that? Sad enough for you people? Oh yeah this fic will end up being a Hiei/Kagome fic just so you people know.  
  
Ja Ne ~Ryoko 


	13. Revenge For the Last Time

Okay I got complaints that this was too sad so.....I can't exactly change that yet I have to still do one more thing since it was a request from a friend, but promise it gets more interesting and you find out finally why Kagome needed the boost of power from Sesshomaru. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Hiei left Kagome to cry he went and told the other what happened and watched as either the person would brake down crying or would be gloomy and sad and just mope around for a while. Hiei finally reached his home and went to sleep.  
  
~In Kagome's Dream~  
  
"Where am I?" asked Kagome to no one unparticular.  
  
"You bitch" Seethed someone from far away that seemed to be getting closer.  
  
"What did I do?" Kagome asked a little uneasily.  
  
"He fell for you and left me" The voice yelled out with venom in each word she said.  
  
"What? I don't understand. Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked the person who was now almost fully visible except for the face.  
  
"The least you could have done was made him happy after I died. But no you just torture him. You slut why don't you stop playing with all the boys and pick one already." The voice seethed from right in front of Kagome and suddenly the person lifted up her head.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Kizu...." Kagome said I a shocked voice.  
  
"Now all your friends shall watch as their precious Kagome is killed." Kizu said as the place changed and they were in the park.  
  
~Not in Kagome's Dream~  
  
Everyone was there, Hiei, Kurama, Yuske, Kuwabara, Kagome, Kizu, and Sango.  
  
"What the... I was having a horrible dream where Kagome and Kizu were talking and now I'm here" Kuwabara said.  
  
"I had the same dream where Kizu was yelling at Kagome cause of ....Hiei" Sango said.  
  
"Did we all have this dream?" Kurama asked and everyone nodded.  
  
"Then it wasn't a dream" Hiei said impassively  
  
"Welcome to the funeral why don't you sit and watch" Kizu said to the new people and as she said "sit" they ended up on the ground and couldn't move except for Kagome.  
  
'No" everyone thought  
  
"Well Kagome welcome to your grave I hope I have picked a good place for you to die." Kizu said as she started towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at Kizu with wide scared eyes. Kagome tried to run but ended  
  
up hitting a barrier. Kagome was trapped and Kizu was ready to kill. Kagome  
  
knew this was not her friend who had cared for her so much. Not the one  
  
Kagome trusted with her life with. As Kagome dodged attacks done by Kizu she  
  
searched for some evil spirit.  
  
Kagome was then hit by Kizu's sword and was sliced across the chest as she  
  
went flying across the park and slammed into the barrier. All Kagome's friends  
  
could so was watch and that was torture for they watched as the one they cared  
  
for got beaten up savagely. After many blows taken Kagome finally found the  
  
source it was a very powerful dark thing that seemed to flood through Kizu's soul  
  
and heart. Kagome would have to be careful how she used her powers. Now  
  
she knew why Sesshomaru gave her these powers. He knew this was going to  
  
happen. Kagome skillfully dodged and tried to find an opening to get to Kizu's  
  
soul. Finally Kagome hit Kizu and blew her a bit away from her. Kizu lost her  
  
balance and fell on her back. In no time Kagome was beside Kizu and had her  
  
hand on Kizu she whispered a spell and a huge light exploded from Kagome as  
  
Kizu let out a soul piercing scream that would freeze Hades him self. When the  
  
light cleared away Kizu was gone and Kagome was left there lying limply on the  
  
ground. Everyone was able to move again so they all ran over to Kagome to see  
  
if she was okay. Kagome got up with the help of her friends and said she was  
  
okay.  
  
"What happened to Kizu?" Sango asked as she let Kagome lean on her.  
  
"She was purified and sent to heaven where she is happy now." Kagome replied.  
  
"Wow" was the only thing Kuwabara said  
  
"Let's get some sleep" Kurama said  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. And Kurama can help me home so you guys go get some sleep" Kagome said soothingly.  
  
Kurama nodded and started to help Kagome home leaving the other as they went their own ways home.  
  
"Kurama there is something I have to tell you but after what Kizu did I don't know if I should" Kagome said uneasily.  
  
"It is okay go ahead and say it." Kurama urged with a foreboding feeling that nothing good was going to come to him.  
  
"Well only if you say so..... I don't think we should get married." Kagome said in a slight whisper.  
  
Kurama froze and turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"I.....don't know what to say." Kurama answered back truthfully  
  
"I'm sorry it's just after the whole Kizu thing I don't feel like having a relation ship with anyone for awhile. I don't feel like I deserve to be happy when she died from grief that I caused." Kagome said in a sorrowful voice.  
  
"I understand. I'll see you in the morning Kagome" Kurama said as her left Kagome at her house.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kagome whispered into the air and felt like something answered back to her.  
  
"I know you are" was carried back to her through the wind  
  
Kagome was exhausted and went to bed feeling a little better now that Kurama understood and Kizu was resting peacefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yey, a little happier now. So how was it guys? Please read and review.  
  
Ja Ne ~Ryoko 


	14. Slipping Mind

Yey well I now have a new idea as to where this story is going so you guys should expect more chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was morning and Kagome was up and making breakfast for her friends she had invited over for breakfast.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Kagome is at the park in the same area that she helped Kizu return to  
  
heaven. She sees Kizu's mangled body and hears her echoing words.  
  
"Slut" "He feel for you and left me" "Stop playing and pick one already"  
  
"Bitch" the words echoed through her head.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Kagome looks down and sees a burnt pan of eggs. She looks around and sees she's at home not at the park.  
  
"It felt so real" Kagome whispered  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Asked a worried Kurama from the doorway  
  
"Oh, Kurama when did you arrive?" Kagome asked nervously  
  
"Just a minute ago the door was unlocked so I came in" Kurama answered  
  
"Oh Okay, um I think we better go out for breakfast" Kagome replied with a slight laugh in her voice.  
  
Kurama looked at the pan and laughed.  
  
"Yeah that would be a good idea wouldn't it? Kurama said  
  
Kagome put the pan in the sink and walked over to get her shoes on.  
  
"Lets go" Kagome called to Kurama  
  
Kagome and Kurama exited the house to see the rest of the gang.  
  
"We're going out for breakfast unless you guys want to eat black over done eggs" Kagome said to them.  
  
"Okay" replied the gang  
  
The group started to walk to the restaurant they had picked called The Silver Café.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Walking around and seeing the bloodied bodies of Kurama and everyone  
  
else. Hearing laughter echo through her head. Kagome started to run but  
  
only got assaulted with more pictures of her friends mangled bodies. And  
  
now she started to hear the cries of anguish as they were killed.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
"Kagome" Called Sango  
  
Kagome woke up to be sitting across from Sango at a large table at the restaurant.  
  
'When did we get hear?' Kagome wondered in her head.  
  
"Yes" Kagome replied to Sango.  
  
"Are you okay? Just a minute ago you seemed really out of it and you looked like you weren't even with us" Sango said to her friend with worry showing in her voice.  
  
"I am fine Sango" Kagome replied  
  
"Okay well any ways....." Sango started talking again and Kagome just droned her out.  
  
'What is happening to me?' Kagome wondered in her head  
  
'I can't tell my friends until I find out what is wrong' Kagome thought  
  
When Kagome was done thinking food was there and everyone was eating. After everyone finished they all decided to split up and go home. Kagome started to head back to her house.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Hiei looking at her with pain in his eyes as she says she accepted  
  
Kurama's proposal. The she saw pain in Kurama's eyes as she said she  
  
doesn't want to. 'I'm sorry' she hears her self whisper. "Yes you may be  
  
but that's not good enough" a voice says in her head.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Kagome snaps out of it just in time to see her self get hit by a truck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was that? Kagome is starting to go insane. Wonder what happens next?  
  
Ja Ne  
  
~Ryoko 


	15. Question

If someone could tell me how to bold and use italics letters I would be most appreciative. 


	16. Even Death do we not part

EDITED NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey guys what's up? I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile so I tried to make this chapter interesting. I'm also sad to announce that the next chapter will be the last. Well I hope you enjoy.   
  
Dream  
  
"You really think you can get rid of me?" Kizu asked  
  
"I put you body to rest I can do it to your soul" Kagome screamed.  
  
"I will not rest till you are dead" Kizu screeched as she disappeared.  
  
Kagome was again thrown into total darkness where everything was cold and covered by fog. All Kagome could see was blood all she could hear where her friend's cries for help.  
  
In the Hospital  
  
"She's slipping" Kagome's doctor yelled out.  
  
"Hurry up and get that surgery done on her stomach she's lost too much blood." A nurse called out.  
  
While that was going on inside the surgery room Hiei, Kurama, Miroku, Sango, Yuske, Kuwabara were in the waiting room. Hiei was running after Kagome to walk her home from the restaurant when he saw Kagome walk out into the middle of the street and get ripped into my a truck. After Hiei had gotten Kagome to the Hospital he had called the gang. It has been three hours and no one has left yet.  
  
"Come on Kagome you can pull through this" Hiei whispered hoping no one heard but one did hear. After hearing this Kurama was very puzzled and wondered how Hiei felt about Kagome and the other way around.  
  
Dream  
  
"How does it feel?" A voice asked with vile at Kagome  
  
"How dose it feel to be dead?" The voiced asked with pleasure in its voice.  
  
"No! I'm not dead!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"But you are Kagome you are cursed to always be haunted by me and not even after death may we part." The voiced showed her self to be Kizu.  
  
"Kizu what do you want?" Kagome hissed out. She had enough of being haunted by her.  
  
"I want your body but since I could only control it for little bits of time I decided to kill you so I made you walk in front of the truck.  
  
"What! Why?" Kagome asked  
  
"So you couldn't have him" Kizu answered as if it were the most obvious thing ever.  
  
"Have who?" Kagome asked  
  
"Hiei, I know he likes you. He told me so. All he ever did was look and talk about you" Kizu spat out at Kagome  
  
"Well that's too bad Kizu because I'm not going to die." Kagome said back in a cocky tone.  
  
"Oh and how do you plan to not die?" Kizu asked  
  
"I'm a demon a truck hit wont kill me" Kagome shot back  
  
Kizu started to laugh. She laughed so hard she fell to the floor and started rolling around while laughing.  
  
"You fool I was the one who made you a demon" Kizu cried as she got up.  
  
"What? But I thought Sesshomaru did" Kagome asked  
  
"Yes well it was one of my missions I was supposed to make you demon than pretend I'm a new spirit detective too and befriend you. But I didn't want you finding out my plan so I killed Sesshomaru possessed his body and made you believe he did it when it was me my dear friend." Kizu laughed out.  
  
"How could you do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Becasue I saw the future before I made you a demon and decided to curse you. Make you pay for taking him away." Kizu replied  
  
"What are you?" Kagome asked  
  
"I am a spirit who was made only to bring pain and destruction once I die I will haunt that person who I hated the most in that life time but also another one of me will be reborn and do it to another person. It's a cycle that keeps going." Kizu replied as she laughed.  
  
"Well this time you won't win" Kagome yelled as she started to glow blue.  
  
Kagome then lifted her hand and shot Kizu a few times with her power.  
  
"Fool even if I am gone and you should happen to live you still have the curse. The curse to fall in love and have a love, but the one you love shall die." Kizu cackled and laughed as she started to steam. Then her skin started to melt and drip off her onto the ground. Her bones cracked and broke than melted to mix with her blood, skin, and organs that were on the floor in a puddle of different colors, than everything evaporated into the air.  
  
"You made one mistake Kizu. I'm a miko demon." Kagome said as she watched Kizu evaporate.  
  
'Now how do I get out of here?' Kagome wondered  
  
Kagome started to search and move around her head. The more she moved the colder and darker it seemed to get. Soon Kagome was frozen in her mind and was unable to move.  
  
In hospital  
  
"She's not breathing" the doctor called out as nurses rushed every where to help.  
  
"No" Hiei whispered since he and the rest of the guys had heard the doctor.  
  
The rest of the group tried to calm down Sango who had now gone ballistic for she had lost another close friend.  
  
"Maybe Koenma can help?" Kurama suggested  
  
"Yes it may be wise to go to him and to get Sango out of here." Miroku added in  
  
"Well than let's go already" Yuske yelled for Kagome was like a sister to him and he wanted to help her. On that note every one got up and left to go see Koenma.  
  
END of chapter  
  
Well how was it? I hope longer than normal. Please R&R.  
  
Next Time: "There is a way to save her", "Thank you", & "Don't Leave me". Well there are your hints can you figure it out? 


	17. The Last Chance for Kagome

Sorry guys last chapter and here it is……..

"Koenma, Koenma you have to help Kagome she's dead and she needs help being brought back" Yuske cried as the group burst into Koenma's office.

"I know but I CAN"T DO IT" Koenma cried as huge tears poured down his face.

"no…..no……NO" Hiei cried as he ran out the room

"I'm sorry but she had a curse upon her and only if a sacrifice is made can she live" Koenma replied to the other boys

"Crap" Yuske said as they all sat around wondering what to do

"Lets get back to the hospital and tell the news to Sango" Kurama whispered.

The other boys agreed and they all left

"Oh Kagome my beautiful friend now we will be together forever" Kizu purred as she held Kagome in hell

"Let me go! I have to live if not for my self than for HIEI" Kagome cried

"Hiei will betray you like me so shut up and sleep, for that's all you ever will do" Kizu hissed in a venomous reply

"no" Kagome called out before falling asleep, " no"

"I can't believe she's dead" Hiei said to him self as he let his legs take him to some place

When Hiei finally stopped he was in front of the tree that Kizu's body was hanging from. Hiei looked at it for awhile then decided some thing.

"I'll burn you and then I will do what ever necessary to take your shity curse off Kagome" Hiei cried to the tree

Hiei burned down the tree and watched as it smoldered and crackled.

"No Hiei I will be the sacrifice" Sango said from behind him. Sango had talked to the other boys before and was now ready to die. Sango wore white cloth in a special design showing death and sacrifice.

"You can't I must go find her and help her back" Hiei said as he stepped in Sango's way

"BUT THAN WHAT ABOUT YOU? Kagome would just kill her self again so she could be with you. No Hiei it has to be me. I owe her my life and now I will pay her back.

"Fine, but please bring her back" Hiei whispered in a dull voice as he tied Sango to a tree and lit it. There he watched as the flames of death swallowed up a true hero and good friend friend. The very flames that would bring her to the other side, so she could bring Kagome back.

"Kagome? Kagome where are you?" Sango cried as she walked through a black void

"Sango? How nice of you to join us" Kizu answered as she stepped into an area with Kagome

"Release her fowl demon" Sango cried as she threw her self at Kizu

"You wretch, you are the light of heaven" Kizu hissed as she once again started to melt and sizzle

"Yes Kizu but this time you will not return any more" Sango said in a more angel like kind voice as she caged Kizu up in a box and threw thousands of knives through it into Kizu.

"Thank you Sango" Kagome whispered as she felt her eye go heavy

"Your welcome chosen one please be careful and protect your mate with the most care that anyone has to offer" Sango replied as she sent Kagome's soul back to her body

"Doctor! She's alive!" A nurse cried as she ran out of the room

All of Kagome's friends ran into the room and saw that Kagome was indeed alive

"Where is Sango I must thank her" Kagome asked in a innocent tone

"Kagome in order for her to have reached you she had to die. Her debut is repaid and she told me to say goodbye for her" Hiei gulped out trying to hold his tears back.

"Oh god I lost two friends and all because of my own greed" Kagome cried as she thought of ways to repent for her sins

--A Week Later—

"Goodbye guys maybe I'll come back some day but for now I have to go and see where my heart will take me. It is much to sad for me to stay here" Kagome said as she walked off she was sad for Hiei had not shown up to see her off.

"Kagome wait!" Hiei cried as he ran up to her

"Yes Hiei" Kagome asked

"Where ever you go I hope you will take this with you" Hiei said as he got down on one knee and gave Kagome an engagement ring.

"Oh Hiei it's beautiful but I can't promise I will return." Kagome replied with regret in her voice

"That's okay I'll just wait for you to return and then we can get married" Hiei replied with a small smile on

"Thank you I promise I'll see you again" Kagome replied as she gave him a kiss and ran off

"Good bye Kagome" Hiei called to her along with the rest of the gang.

666666666666

THE END hope you guys like the book if ya do I might make a sequel, any who thanks again for reading my story.


	18. SEQUEL!

Yo folks thanks for all the reviews on this story I really appreciate it! **THE LONG WAIT IS OVER I MADE A SEGUEL SO CHECK IT OUT! WOOT WOOT!** LoL just check it out please, _thanks loves_.


End file.
